


Heavy Are You On My Mind

by starsandgraces



Series: The Hunters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Future Fic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The potential to become what Gerard wanted from her rests in the back of Allison's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Are You On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric borrowed from Honey by Torres. Written for prompt 5 (Temptation) from [fullmoon_ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/). **Spoilers up to the end of season two.**

Allison is seventeen and standing in a hospital and her mother is dead.

No, she's not. She's twenty-three and standing in a forest in Washington state, arrow nocked and aimed, but her mother is still dead.

This isn't just a bite: this is a mauling. The werewolf responsible bares his bloody teeth at Allison in a sick facsimile of a smile. Lydia, crouched by the ruined body with her fingers pressed to its wrist—because there's nothing left of the throat—shakes her head with the smallest of motions. No hope.

The numbness descends, the way it did when she was younger. She can make him suffer the way the person he killed must have suffered. The need for it makes the nerves in her fingertips tingle against the bowstring, aching to loose arrow after arrow into his torso. That won't kill him, of course; not unless he gets _exceptionally_ lucky. Gerard was mad but he showed her how to torture a werewolf, and she remembers it with perfect clarity.

An electric current to ensure he can't shift. Silver knives, wolfsbane mixed with salt. He'll beg her for death before she's done with him. Allison will make him pay twice over, for the murder of the unknown person on the ground and for her mom, whose death was never avenged as it should have been. She might even enjoy it.

"No," Lydia murmurs, suddenly at her side. Her fingers are warm against Allison's bare shoulder and they break through the fog like a sudden dousing.

Lydia can't read minds, but sometimes it feels like she can.

"That isn't the way," she says. "You know it. You taught me the code, remember? We're bringing justice, not vengeance."

Allison nods slowly, her mind still clearing. "You broke the code. We'll take your ashes to your pack. It's more than you deserve," she says finally, from between gritted teeth. "Any last words?"

"Argent bitch," the werewolf snarls. His eyes flash amber as he begins to change, teeth and nails lengthening. Ready for a fight.

"Oh, honey," Lydia coos, drawing her knife. "Nobody gets to call her that but me."


End file.
